


BHNA:Head Canons

by BeautyoftheMoon



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, Fanfic, Fun, Gen, Love, My Hero Academia - Freeform, head canons, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyoftheMoon/pseuds/BeautyoftheMoon
Summary: Just some random head canons I’m sharing with you guys!
Kudos: 1





	1. Bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking.... I wanna do start to finish fanfic between either Jujutsu Kaisen or My Hero.. I need help choosing!

Boyfriend:

•He loves to argue with you just to get your attention since he doesn't want to upright say it

• He dazes off and thinks about you as Kirishima talks to him about manly stuff

•he listens to you to when you tell him to calm down when he sees Midoriya

•Y'all both got anger issues but his is a little worse

•He blushes when you try to show him affection in public

•His mother loves you

•You support him and his dreams and does he the same with you although he gets to blushing when you kiss his cheek

•He dreams about marrying you but won't let you know that

Sibling:

•He would lock you in the closet and tell you someone trying to get you

•He took your toys and played operation with them(yes reference to Toy Story 1!)

•He tried to mail you to USA when y'all mother brought you home

•When you got too scared at night cause you heard scary voices he would come lay with you... only because it was him doing it

•He blamed you when he broke something

•He is forced to take you with him when he leaves

•The girls like you more than him

Parent:

•When your child gets in trouble in school he only gets mad if he didn't beat the other kid up

•He tosses the kid too high up and only laughs when you get mad

•He made Kirishima dress up as Santa but they ended up drinking too much "eggnog"...and the rest is history

•He wants another 5 kids and now you're getting nervous

•You and you're child wanted a dog and he ended up getting a three (one for each of you)

•You don't allow him to plan romantic evenings no more since the last one ended up with you two boxing for dominance at a gym (you somehow won)

•His favorite part of coming home is when y'all all cuddle on the couch and watch his favorite movies

•He watches horror movies with y'all child even though they're scared shitless

•When your child cry he tells them not to be a Deku


	2. Dabi

Boyfriend:

•He SCREAMS TSUNDERE!

•He’ll be protective over you

•He gets jealous of how close you are with Toga and Twice

•He’s a bit insecure due to his scars and hope you don’t mind them

•He likes musicals and dances and made you swear not to tell a single soul

•You knew his true identity before he announced it publicly

•When you’re mad he gets mad cause you’re mad

Parent:

• He’s overprotective, especially of girls

•He scared to turn out like his father

•He lets the kids stay up late even though you don’t want them to

• If mom says no, dad will say yes!

•He refuses to let Toga babysit but you keep trying much to her enjoyment

•He shows them techniques he learned

•He makes everyone watch movies together every Friday and picks the movies

Sibling:

•He don’t like you.


End file.
